The Minds of Children
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: Sequel to An Innocent Question. Glorfindel manages to escape and finds another victim for Estel's wonderings ...


**Title:** The Minds of Children  
**Author:** TrinityTheSheDevil  
**Rating:** PG 13, just in case ...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'm just playing with them for a while ...  
**Summary:** Sequel to "An Innocent Question". Glorfindel manages to escape and finds another victim for Estel's wonderings ...  
**A/N:** It occured to me it has been far too long since I've written in LotR. (Not _that_ long but still, far, far too long!) So I decided to do the sequel to An Innocent Question. PLEASE keep in mind that this is absolutely, 100 AU / parody. It's meant to be silly and fun. To understand it better, try reading "An Innocent Question" first. I hope you all enjoy. :) 

Thanks to RHONDA who beta'd this! :D Thanks wench!

* * *

Perhaps, Glorfindel noted as he stared at Estel, it all started when he awoke this morning. He just _knew_ today was going to be bad. But what had he, such an innocent and undeserving elf, done to warrant this? Although Erestor would most likely have something to say in opposition to that ... wait just one Balrog-forsaken moment! That's it!

"Estel ..."

"Glorfindel," Estel frowned, "Ada said I will lose my spots like a fawn but I do not have any! And as I get older I must do gross things such as stick my tongue in forbidden places. ... Is ada well?"

"Now hold on - ..."

"I mean, ada is usually very smart. I do not see how my growing up affects where my tongue should be though. Unless it is just for elves? Have you put your tongue in a maiden's shirt Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sputtered, turning red. "Estel, really- ..."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. The maidens all talk about you when they go to the river to bathe. They say your shoulders are broad, and your chest gleams, and something else ... oh that your buns are tigh-"

Glorfindel clapped his hand over the boy's mouth, shushing him. "Estel, how would you like to go visit Erestor? I'm sure he can tell you all about growing up!"

Estel nodded energetically.

"Good, good. Come, I believe he is in the kitchens attempting to bake a cake for ... well, for one of his friends." That was something Glorfindel had yet to let slip he knew about. He grinned, reminding himself to inform the twins of the meeting between Erestor and his beloved that was to take place that night.

AaAaAa

"Erestor." Glorfindel said quite loudly once they had entered the kitchens. Said elf jumped at least a foot high, flour and other foods caked in his hair and a smudge of what looked like mushed strawberries across his cheek. Glorfindel bit back a snicker.

"G-G-Glorfindel." Erestor quickly tried to hide the cake ingredients behind his back, failing miserably. "What brings you here?"

"Estel wishes to spend some time with you, and Elrond has said to ask you to instruct him for a little while today." Glorfindel let his eyes slide over the room, noticing the large ball of ribbons on the counter. Erestor blushed, pulling that behind him as well. "I'm _sure_ you won't mind, will you?"

"No, not at all. Just erm ... leave him here. What will I be instructing him in?" Erestor asked, watching as the small boy poked and prodded around the room.

"Oh nothing ..." Glorfindel said, as he walked out the door. "Just where babies come from."

Erestor choked, attempting to hack up the strawberry he had just swallowed whole. When finally it was dislodged from his throat, he looked up to find Estel staring at him in anticipation.

"Oh Valar ..." Erestor cleared his throat, straightening his back. "So Estel ... what do you know already of reproduction?"

"Well ada said it has something to do with spots and putting your tongue in a girl's shirt." Estel hopped up onto one of the stools next to the large table where Erestor was making dough.

"Indeed." Erestor muttered. "Well, forget what your father has said. He was never good with this sort of thing anyway, it was always Celebrian who explained this. Hmmm ... " He pondered, wondering exactly _how_ to tell the young boy. An idea came to him almost instantly. Under Estel's watchful gaze, he hummed and molded the dough into little shapes, his tongue clasped between his teeth as he worked.

"Ah hah!" He pointed towards the table.

"It looks like a sword."

"Yes well, let's pretend it is your sword, shall we?"

"But my sword is bigger than that. And much stronger." Estel said unblinkingly, poking the dough. He looked up sharply as Erestor emptied the contents of his mouth (wine, he figured) onto the floor.

Erestor vowed not to eat or drink around this boy. "Okay, bad idea ... we'll scrap this idea shall we?" He quickly rolled the dough into a ball and placed it in a pan.

"Erestor, can I not just go ask the twins? I'm sure _they_ know the answer!" Estel offered to the suffering elf.

"Yes! Go, go ahead. I'm positive your brothers can help you in this ... quest for knowledge." Erestor pushed the boy out the door, before the child got any other ideas. "And tell nobody what I am doing!"

"Yes, Erestor!" Estel grinned, running off in search of his brothers.

AaAaAa

Elrond had just settled down in his favorite chair when his youngest son burst through the door, grinning from ear to ear. The child launched himself into his father's lap, laughing and giggling.

"Estel, what has gotten into you?" Elrond asked warily, wondering what exactly Glorfindel had told the boy.

"Well Glorfindel sent me to Erestor when you left ada, and Erestor wanted to play swords with dough but I guess he realized that was a bad idea. Oh and Erestor was baking a cake, did you know? Earlier in the kitchen, he said not to tell. Anyway he sent me to the twins and they told me EVERYTHING!" Estel laughed. "Ada why did you not say so from the beginning? It is not so hard!"

Elrond laughed, relieved. "Well Estel, sometimes a father has trouble telling his son the facts of life."

"But ada!" Estel snickered. "What is so bad about a stork bringing a new baby down to earth?"

Elrond groaned.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked this little ficlet! :) Reviews welcome! 


End file.
